As of yet, untitled
by rydia02
Summary: A series of one shots dedicated to Dean and his favourite angel.
1. Ben and Jerry's

_Hey guys! Here is the first installment! More should follow soon. Review and you shall receive! _

_***_

The silence of the empty hotel room was deafening to Dean's ears. It was pouring out with rain, cable television offered no support, and he could just forget about Sam's computer. It had been password protected after Dean, accidently he might add, crashed it. He was ok with that. Magazines did the job much better.

The thought of Sam perked Dean's mind. His baby brother had been gone for more then an hour. Out with Ruby, no doubt. Don't get it wrong, he was proud that his little brother was out there getting some tail. Dean was just upset that he wasn't getting any.

So there sat Dean, frustrated and pouting with a container of Ben and Jerry's in his hands. Ice cream solved everything. It had too.

"Something is bothering you, Dean"

Castiel's velvet voice brought Dean back to reality. The angel was sitting at the opposite end of the bed, his eyes on the eldest Winchester. Something about Castiel's gaze always caused Dean's stomach to knot. Castiel rarely showed any emotion, but he's eyes always seemed to be bursting with warmth.

"Ever heard of knocking, Cas?"

"You look lonesome"

Dean took another bite of his ice cream. It sometimes shocked him how the angel always knew to show up at the right time. But he would never tell him that.

"No, I'm fine" Dean mumbled, stabbing the spoon back into the container. "I'm just a little tired."

He watched as Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It was a sign that Castiel was observing. Wondering. Watching. Dean found that it was at times like this when the angel's piercing blue eyes would shine the most.

"What is that you're eating?"

Dean dropped his gaze to his hands. Ice cream? Castiel had never had ice cream? That alone should be considered a sin.

"It's ice cream, Cas. Makes the bad feelings go away. Want to try some?" Dean put some on the end of the spoon and held it out. It was incredibly gay, but something in Dean didn't care.

Castiel eyed the chocolate blob on the end of the spoon suspiciously, as if it could attack at any moment. Angels had no need for food.

"No, I'm not ill. I don't need this ice cream to make me feel better."

Dean chuckled. The angel had an innocence about him that he found incredibly erotic. Was that wrong? He pushed to spoon farther towards Castiel.

"Just try it. You'll like it"

The angel's suspicious gaze shifted towards Dean and then back to the spoon. He was still for a moment, thinking through his next course of action. Slowly, Castiel leaned in, taking the spoon into his mouth. He pulled back, letting the sensations sink in. The cool, chocolaty taste was almost overwhelming. He closed his eyes and licked his lips; never had he tasted anything so good,

Dean was hard as a rock underneath his restricting jeans. _This is wrong on so many levels. _He watched as Castiel's tongue darted out, slowly moving over his lips. To say that Castiel was a virgin in every sense would be a dramatic understatement. Castiel was going to be the death of him. Oh yes, and a very slow and painful death it would be.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's cold" A small, but distinguishable smile crossed Castiel's lips. "But I like it."

That had been the first time Dean had ever seen the angel smile, or show any emotion for that matter.

"See? I told you. Everyone loves ice cream" The triumphant smile on Deans face did not go unnoticed.

"You seem to be a bit happier now"

Dean shrugged. In truth, he did feel better. Castiel always made him feel better. He couldn't explain it, but the angel was comforting. His angel. Yes, Castiel was his angel.

"Guess I just needed to have a bit of a break with someone"

"I'm glad I could help"

Dean looked down for a moment, rubbing his moist palms along the rough material of his jeans.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I-" he couldn't get it out. What had gotten in to him?

"What is it, Dean?"

What happened next, Dean couldn't explain. It was like he was on autopilot. He grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in. The second their lips came in to contact electricity shot through Deans body, pooling at his groin. He ran his tongue across his partner's smooth, silky lips, begging, almost pleading to be let in.

What on earth was he doing?

It came as a shock when Castiel obliged, allowing Dean the access he so badly wanted. Chocolate from the ice cream mixed with the angel's own natural taste assaulted Dean's senses. He was on fire, he had to be. Their tongues mingled, as if they couldn't get enough of the other. A soft groan emitted from Castiel's throat, urging Dean on farther. He leaned into the angel, pushing him gently back onto the bed.

The sound of keys jingling on the door grabbed Dean's attention and he snapped his head up.

Sam.

But by the time Dean looked back down, Castiel had vanished. He sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Sam smiled "I brought food"

Frustration coursed through Dean's body. He was hot and bothered, needing release badly.

"No thanks Sammy" He got up and headed towards the bathroom "I'm not hungry tonight."


	2. Saying it without words

_Hello all! Here is the next installment! This one tugs at the heartstrings a bit, but I hope you enjoy!_

***

Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala wondering how he had let things get this bad.

Dad. Sam. The war. Everything. It was all becoming too much.

Ever since he had been pulled from the fire, things hadn't been the same. No matter how hard Dean tried to stop it, Sam was drifting away. It was beginning to feel like his baby brother was spending every possible moment with Ruby. Something about the whole situation didn't sit right. As much as he hated admitting it, getting that feeling usually meant something was wrong.

Stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, he walked down to the lake. The night air was cold against his bare arms, but that didn't seem to faze him. Dean didn't feel much of anything these days.

He sat down on a log and dropped his face into his hands. Tears were starting to burn at his eyes, holding them back was becoming impossible.

"You're hurting."

Dean had recognized the voice in an instant. The angel. His angel. Flashbacks of the kiss they had shared coursed through Dean's mind. Never had he experienced anything so electrifying. He could never tell Castiel how much he loved him. But then again, he didn't have too. The angel knew.

"Hey, Cas" Dean kept his face hidden in his hands. There was no strength left to look up.

There was nothing for silence for a few moments.

"I understand, Dean" Castiel took a seat on the log. He didn't need to say more, the connection the two shared was enough. As the seconds turned to minutes, they remained silent. Dean kept his head buried in his hands, letting the warm tears flow freely and soaking the ground below. His breathing was sore and ragged, full of emotion.

After what felt like forever, Dean raised his head and looked towards Castiel. The moonlight reflected off his tear stained cheeks, highlighting the desolation in his features. His large dark orbs were like pools of water, brimming with fresh tears.

"I can't do this Cas. I can't keep fighting." The hitch is Dean's voice gave way into uncontrollable sobs. Shivers racked his entire body and try as he might, Dean couldn't stop them.

The features of Castiel's face softened, he hurt for his human. It was unsettling to see the hunter unhinge in the way he was. Yes, he loved Dean. He loved all of God's children, in fact. But he felt different about this one. Every time he was near Dean, something he couldn't grasp took over.

"Dean, look at me" Castiel tilted his head as he surveyed the man next to him. He could have gone on about how strong Dean was, but he knew that the hunter did not need preaching at the moment. It wasn't words that Dean needed. He needed his loneliness to be soothed and rocked away.

Castiel brought his hands to hunter's cheeks, wiping away the tears that stained there. The coarse stubble along Dean's jaw scratched at the pads of the angels delicate fingertips. So badly he wanted his human to stop hurting, so badly he wanted to make the pain go away.

Dean closed his eyes and remained still, soaking up the warm feeling running through his veins. As soon as his angel's warm hands came into contact with his skin he knew he wasn't alone, everything was going to be ok.

When he felt the angles silky lips over his own, he was taken aback slightly. But when Castiel's smooth tongue glide gently across his lips, Dean hungrily took him in. Light and warmth wrapped around the lonely hunter, overwhelming his senses. His hands gripped the lapels of the Castiel's trench coat, frightened that if he let go he would loose everything. He kissed his angel with every ounce of strength he possessed, both of their tongues working feverishly together.

Dean finally pulled back when air became a necessity. His breathing was fast and choppy, but he no longer had tears pricking at his dark hurt eyes. It was at that moment, and that moment alone, when Dean knew that he would pull through. He was going to be ok and his angel was going to help him.


End file.
